Her Choice
by Boohbear19
Summary: "If I win,I get to share the paopu with kairi" Riku responded snapping me out of my thoughts. "W-what?" I stuttered Riku looked down at me and gave me a slight smirk. "Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi?" "W-wait a minute" Who will win? Will Kairi CHOOSE? I don't own KH! :)


**Hello everyone! I hope you all had a great holiday! This is a little ahort story based of the chase scene between Sora and Riku in KH 1! Enjoy! **

** Her Choice** (**In Sora's POV)**

"If I win,I become captain!" I said to my best friend Riku, who had his sea blue eyes focused out on our check point about a few yards away. He always seems to be thinking about something, I glance over at Kairi. Who was raking her fingers threw her long bangs that always were in her eyes.  
I secretly been crushing on her the moment I first laid my eyes on her.  
Her bright violet eyes, her crimson red hair and pale skin is just so stunning.  
"If I win,I get to share the paopu with kairi" Riku responded snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"W-what?" I stuttered  
Riku looked down at me and gave me a slight smirk.  
"Deal? The winner gets to share the paopu with Kairi"  
"W-wait a minute" I stuttered again and glanced ahead on the big bright star (that was our check point) it was pretty far the more I thought about it.  
Before Riku could answer me Kairi let out a cute high pitched giggle.  
"Okay! On my mark!" She called as she raised up an arm, Riku and I quickly got into a racing stance.  
I could already feel the blood pumping threw my veins, I HAD to win.  
"3...2...1...GO!"  
My feet shuffled underneath me as I started to run, of course Riku was already ahead Of me! He always needs to be Better then me at everything, but I wasn't giving up!  
Riku was already halfway up the ledges that lead to the star!  
I quickly sprinted to the talk tower, feeling my heart pound painfully in my Chest and my lungs throbbing painfully for air.  
I started to climb up the tower as fast as I could, by the time I reached the top I see Riku hosting himself up on the ledge! I let out a furious cry and quickly ride down the zip line and feeling the hot island breeze blow threw my spiky brown hair. I land on the second ledge with a loud thump of my feet, my legs ached but I needed to win I'm almost there! I start to run again but I hear Riku not so far behind, I force myself to move faster and before I know it I actually touched the star first! Now I just need to get to Kairi! I jump of the ledge and sprint across the shore...almost there...ahh! I feel myself trip over a rock and before I know it I face plant into the warm sand. Riku runs by me laughing, I growl as I quickly jump up to my feet. I was not going to let him win!  
I quickly run along the bridge and to find that he. Has already won...  
I paint loudly as I walk slowly over to them, hearing my heart pound loudly in my head.  
I was defeated once more.  
"Looks like I get to share the paopu fruit with Kari!" Riku says with a nasty chuckle as I sink down to my knees exaughsted.  
"Cheer up sora! There's always selphe!" Riku added  
I glared up at Riku my chest puffing in and out, fighting to catch my breath back"  
"Who's sharing a paopu with me?!" Kairi asked in a puzzled face. I was about to just walk away but..then I realized that Riku is being totally unfair! If he loves Kairi then he wouldn't force her to fall in love with him or share the fruit with him! He would let her choice!  
It is her choice.  
"It's her choice" I growled as I slowly got up to my feet glaring at Riku.  
Riku looked at me like I have just slapped him in the face (I wish I did!)  
"What?"  
"Did I stutter? I said its her choice who she wants to share the fruit with!" I barked loudly as Kairi stepped in between us, because I think I was about to slap him in the face, I was getting pretty angry.  
"He's right" Kairi replied softly "and I want to share it with Sora"  
"WHAT?" Riku and I both cried  
Kairi giggled as she took my hands in hers causing my heart to flutter in my chest and me to swallow hard.  
Was this really happening?  
"Sora, from the very first moment we met, I knew you were the one, will you share the paopu with me?"  
"I-I'd love too"  
Riku walked away in disgust leaving me and Kairi alone.  
Thank God,  
Kairi let go of my hands and took a paopu out from her bag, then she split it in two and handed me a peace.  
"Here it goes" I said as Kairi giggled causing my heart to flutter once more.  
"Yup! On the count of three! One..."  
"T-two..."  
"Three!"  
At the same time we took a bite out of the delicious fruit the sweet juices dripped down my chin, I wiped them quickly causing Kairi to giggle again.  
Then she slowly walked up to me and held my face in her hands once we finished with our fruits.  
"Your my choice Sora, I love you"  
"I love you too"  
Then we experienced the most enchanting moment.  
Our first kiss.


End file.
